


Salt, Lemon & Tequila

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, body shots anyone?, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: He looked up to see Ian's head was tilted back, his mouth slightly parted and lowly panting. Mickey couldn't help but smile, Ian looked fucking mesmerizing and it was all because of him.





	Salt, Lemon & Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines to all!! 
> 
> here’s a fluffy maybe smutty? one shot of our favourite boys getting what they deserved.

Mickey Milkovich loves a good party. Free alcohol, weed and music blaring loud enough to sync out the outside world problems. But today, today he just wants to sit home after a long week of work.

But he also knows he can't do that because someone decided to graduate.

 _Phillip Gallagher._

So the Gallagher's decided to throw a party- who wouldn't though? For once a South Sider fucking graduated, it was pretty much monumental.

So he sits on the couch, watching TV, awaiting his other half to finish getting ready so they can go.

Soon enough Ian Gallagher is ready, wearing that fitted, olive green shirt that makes Mickey weak in the knees, every. fucking. time.

"How do I look Mick!" Ian tilts his head as he's rolling his sleeves up neatly, knowing well of how Mickey feels.

"Ya know exactly what I think, Gallagher." Mickey doesn't even need to look at Ian a second time to know he's smirking, _asshole_ he thinks.

"Any way I could con you into saying fuck it and not go?" Mickey asks, trying his last chances at not wanting to go.

"Mhm probably not. Any way _I_ could make you feel better about going?" Ian comes closer and sits on the coffee table across from Mickey, knees touching.

"C'mere." Mickey says, soft as ever. And Ian complies, he does every time.

Now he's straddling Mickey, careful not to run his fingers through the styled dark hair while they kiss.

A good, classic make out sesh is all Mickey needed.

Lip biting, tongues swirling, smiles and teeth being added into the mix and hearts beating in sync.

After a good 5 minutes of non stop kissing, both boys slowly detach, breaths a bit rugged and foreheads pressed together.

"Promise to make it a good night for you, Mick." Ian assures him, eyes still shut.

"Mhm, ya better, Red." Mickey mumbles right back and then grins proudly before leaving another chaste kiss on his lovers lips. 

Mickey rests his head on the back of the couch, happily dazed as Ian thumbs at his cheeks. "Love you, Ian." He whispers, like it's a secret for the two of them and Ian can't help but smile, all it took to make Mickey happy were his lips, "Love you, most. C'mon." He says, getting up from Mickey's lap.

They get to the Alibi Room and walk into a frenzy of people. Gallagher's, Ball's, Milkovich's, Alibi regulars and Lips friends that graduated as well filled the room.

Everyone was having a good time, well that's what Ian thought until he saw Mickey sitting at the bar alone taking an occasional swing of his beer.

"Mick! Come dance with me!" Ian sings, as if he was already drunk but he barely had anything to drink.

"No thanks, man." Mickey's simply replies, turning around, elbows on the bar.

"C'mon Mickey! Let loose, live a little you fucker!" Kevin adds his two cents from behind the bar, pouring beer into mugs.

Ian smiles and Mickey gives him the side eye, _motherfucker_ Mickey mouths to him. 

Ian gives in and takes his seat by Mickey, drinking from his beer until Kevin speaks up again. "Body shots anyone?!" He grins, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm in!!!" A voice chimes from behind. Soon enough Mandy is standing behind her brother and best friend, an arm around each.

"No one fucking asked you." Mickey grumbles and shakes her arm off.

"Shut up, dick breath. C'mon Ian!" She says happily and Ian's smile is back.

" _Wanna Mick_?" Ian says, voice a bit deeper and seductive.

"Like fuck I would." He scoffs and holds his beer bottle up to Kev, asking for another.

"Bet I could make you." Ian challenges, voice deep again, playing out the _make you_ longer.

"Yeah tough guy?"

"Mhm." Ian nods in agreement. "If I can make you do that, you gotta dance with me. No complaining and shit." He offers and Mickey nods.

Soon enough he's unbuttoning his shirt, nice and slow in front of Mickey. He lays on top of the bar and the honorary Mandy Milkovich wastes no time in licking Ian's wrist and shaking some salt on it, then putting a lime in his mouth while Kev pours tequila in his navel.

She licks the salt and sucks the alcohol off him right after, making a bitter face before going mouth to mouth and sucking on the lemon.

And the best or worst part, depends which perspective you look at it from, Mickey had to watch all that happen right in front of him. Wide eyed, hot all over and _butterflies in his stomach?_

He paid no mind to the bet that was set and shoved Mandy away, careful enough that she didn't fall but making sure she was out of the  _goddamn_ way.

Mickey got up on the bar, face to face to a laying down Ian and leaned down and in. Ian thought he'd kiss him but to his surprise he leaned into his neck and licked a wet strip before shaking some salt on it.

He proceeded to lick the lemon in front of Ian before placing it in his mouth and making sure Kev had cleaned up Ian's stomach. No way did he want his sisters saliva in his mouth.

Kev being the heartthrob he was but also nosey ass, made sure to pour the tequila in his navel and in the crevasses of his defined abs, _guess they were useful after all,_ Mickey thought to himself.

He didn't give Kev a look or anything when he did that, maybe a smirk.

He looked back at Ian first, who looked more flustered than Mickey was feeling, Mickey had him right where he wanted him. He went in and licked the salt of his neck, lingering on the bitterness of the salt but also the sweat that was built up, Ian was fucking hot right now.

He shifted down and licked at his navel before sucking out the alcohol and leaving a kiss. Ian squirmed at that and sucked his stomach in momentarily.

Then going upwards and licking away at all the alcohol, making sure to leave wet, open mouthed kisses all the way up to his chest.

He looked up to see Ian's head was tilted back, his mouth slightly parted and lowly panting. Mickey couldn't help but smile, Ian looked fucking mesmerizing and it was all because of him. 

He was face to face again and went in to suck on the lemon, ready to push off but suddenly Ian's hand was pulling Mickey in by his neck and they were making out; hot, sweaty, bitter, yet perfect.

He got off Ian but not before chucking the lemon peel at Kev, "S'wat you get, asshole." Mickey says, no bite to his voice, only smirks playing on both their faces. 

Ian gets up right after and sits on the stool, still slightly shocked as he buttons up his shirt, leaving a few undone at top, Mickey loves that.

"C'mon, lets dance, Ginger." He hears Mickey from behind him to which he turns on the stool and sheepishly grins. He took a couple shots that were lined up for him and then follows Mickey to the middle

 _Of fucking course_ _Kev had to throw on a slow song._

Ian put his hands on either side of Mickey's neck and thumbed at the skin. While Mickey made sure to lift Ian's shirt up enough to slip his hand around his bare back. These two hand no sense of personal space when it came to each other- _and why the hell should they?_

The song that's playing is 'Always' by Bom Jovi while Ian sways lightly, foreheads resting together. But the only thing these two boys can hear are their heartbeats that always manage to beat in sync.

Ian moves his hands to to curl around Mickey's shoulders as he leans in, still swaying as his head is resting in the crook of Mickey's neck now.

So Mickey extends his hold from Ian's hips to all the way around his back, clasping together under his shirt while his cheek is pressed against Ian's hair, both their eyes closed. 

"Don't know what I'd do without you, Mick." Ian murmurs, breath hot against Mickey's neck.

"For starters you let my sister lick you again I'll be sure to rip your tongue out." He feels Ian's body shake slightly and he knows he's laughing. "And you got me .. so you don't gotta think about what you'd do without me." Mickey shyly answers. 

"M'kay." Ian whispers along Mickey's neck before slowly coming back face to face and leaning in half way for Mickey meet the other half.

 

The kiss is mixed with; Salt, Lemon & Tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> so was that hot or hot? 
> 
> I hope they’re living their best life together in prison, their first Valentines together. <3 
> 
> insta- malecxgallavich  
> twit-bestofgalavich


End file.
